<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by gayraito (Mercurial_Magic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251991">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Magic/pseuds/gayraito'>gayraito (Mercurial_Magic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, Android!Light, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Smut, lawlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Magic/pseuds/gayraito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The advanced android had been a gift from his nephews after his caretaker Watari had finally retired, and while he appreciated the gesture, he didn’t think it was particularly necessary. That said, Light had proven his usefulness rather quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Came across a lawlight kink prompt that called for robot!Light and thought I’d try my hand at something different from what I’d normally write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L typed noisily at his keyboard, hyper-aware of the distraction lingering in his peripheral. Said distraction bent to collect the papers L had knocked over in his absentmindedness, catching his eye as the detective tried and failed to sneak another not-so-subtle glance.</p><p>“Ryuuzaki.”</p><p>“Yes, Light?” he asked, feigning nonchalance as he sipped at his tea. It had long since gone cold.</p><p>“May I ask you something?”</p><p>“Go right ahead.”</p><p>“Would you like to kiss me?”</p><p>L nearly dropped his cup, liquid sloshing over the rim and wetting his fingers.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, but I’ve noticed you looking at me for extended periods of time, lingering in particular on my face and mouth. I thought it appropriate to remind you that I am here to serve you.”</p><p>L stared in mute shock at the figure beside him. The advanced android had been a gift from his nephews after his caretaker Watari had finally retired, and while he appreciated the gesture, he didn’t think it was particularly necessary. He was a perfectly functional adult who could stop having dessert for dinner whenever he so pleased.</p><p>That said, the android had quickly proven its usefulness. He helped L organize his mountain of paperwork and case files, baked him all manner of sweets, and well, he certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes. Point in fact, he was rather attractive. Which is why they were currently having this conversation.</p><p>“Do you mean to say you serve other functions than that of an attendant?” L asked, intrigued.</p><p>Light nodded, one of many human mannerisms he mimicked with ease. Without the knowledge of what he was, one would likely mistake him for a regular person. That is until he spoke, upon which a stream of flawless, obliging speech would flow and raise doubt.</p><p>“I serve many functions, my primary purpose being to assist you however I can.”</p><p>“You asked me if I wanted to kiss you,” L stated awkwardly, toes wriggling against his chair. “Were I to confess that I do, what would you- that is to say... are you capable beyond that?”</p><p>“I am made to support all stages of sexual activity, so long as they are with a single individual at a time.”</p><p>“I see,” L said slowly, trying not to dwell on the thought of Light <em>attending</em> more than one person, lest his imagination run wild. He’d been suppressing any and all risqué thoughts for the last three weeks- as it was an utterly absurd fixation to entertain- and his restraint was quickly wearing thin.</p><p>He had a ridiculous question in mind, but the compulsion to ask was too great to ignore, even if it did seem rude somehow. “Can you <em>feel</em> anything?”</p><p>“I am input with thousands of small censors that allow me to register changes in pressure, heat and texture all over my body, including erogenous zones.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s as close to genuine feeling as someone like yourself can get.”</p><p>“While my lack of sentience prevents me from experiencing things in the same manner that you do, it does not negate my sense of perception. Like all beings, I respond to my surroundings, and derive pleasure from serving my purpose.”</p><p>“That’s quite thoughtful. You’d make a fair philosopher, Light,” L said, thumb to his mouth.</p><p>Light seemed to beam at him, his smile highlighting his lovely features. “As Socrates said, <em>True knowledge exists in knowing that you know nothing</em>.” His voice slipped into a lower octave that L had never heard from him. “Perhaps we can teach each other a thing or two?”</p><p>L’s eyes darkened at the flirtatious suggestion, at Light’s subtle persistence. He’d felt an undeniable stirring the moment Light had mentioned his potential for intimacy, but this open invitation had his stifled desire growing into something tangible. Perhaps Light did derive some detached form of pleasure from fulfilling his duties, for why else would he continue to inquire?</p><p>Before he could over-think it, L found his legs leading him to Light’s side. Light didn’t react as he leaned in, simply stood still as the man left a tentative kiss upon his lips. It was short and rather chaste, but when L opened his eyes he found Light regarding him with a fond expression.</p><p>“Shall we go to your bedroom?” Light suggested.</p><p>His tone was ever-pleasant, and not unlike one he’d use to ask L if he’d like another slice of cake. L took him by the hand in lieu of an answer, leading them to his room. They crossed the threshold, L locking the door for good measure. Light sat down on the bed, his ramrod straight posture a contrast to L’s slouching form. The detective couldn’t help but stare for a moment; the sight of a winsome youth on his bed was not one he was overly familiar with.</p><p>“Won’t you sit with me?” Light beckoned, hand patting the spot next to him.</p><p>L wordlessly obeyed, ignoring the odd, jittery feeling in his stomach as Light watched him, somehow expectant and patient at once.<br/>He leaned in again, and this time Light anticipated it. He tilted his head, adding a gentle pressure against L’s mouth. They leaned in to each other, experimenting with different pressures and angles before L found his footing, gaining confidence as he worked out the mechanics of the kiss. His tongue prodded at Light’s lips, pants tightening as he felt the android’s own slide against his, delightfully lewd. In such close proximity, L could detect the faint plastic-y scent of him; he was much too intrigued for it to be off-putting. In fact, the reminder was proving rather stimulating in its own right. He delved deeper into Light’s mouth, his hands coming to the android’s waist to pull him closer.</p><p>Light seemed to hesitate for a moment, before moving into his lap. He pulled his lips away to ask, “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” L nodded frantically, dragging him in by his collar.</p><p>To think Light could be designed to take such initiative. Were he in the habit of indulging such fantasies, it wouldn’t be too difficult to pretend Light had a mind and a heart of his own.</p><p>He took Light’s black sweater by its hem and pulled it over his head. His chest was revealed, smooth and free of any hair. His form, pleasingly lithe when clothed, was actually quite sculpted. Were he human L would guess he was athletic, a swimmer or perhaps a tennis player from his slim physique. Light shifted in his lap, his bottom brushing against L’s erection. The detective’s hips rose for more contact as he mouthed at Light’s chest, tongue laving at a nipple.</p><p>Light bit his lip, and L could feel soft billows of air hitting his face.</p><p>“Your breathing has changed.”</p><p>“You’re very astute, Ryuuzaki,” Light panted. “I’ve increased my Breathing Capacity by 25%.”</p><p>“Why did you do that?”</p><p>“To give the appearance of the physical response that accompanies arousal. My intention is to provide a realistic experience for you. Would you like me to stop?”</p><p>“No. It’s an... interesting sight.”</p><p>“Would it please you if I continued to react to external stimuli during intercourse?”</p><p>“Yes, it would.”</p><p>L sucked on him harder, and though Light arched into him the spot didn’t turn red under his attention as it would on a human body. No blood meant no broken capillaries, therefore no marks. It thrilled him to find the areas where Light was different, and those where he was intrinsically similar.</p><p>He gently guided Light to lay flat on the bed, undoing his belt and pulling his khaki pants down and off. He wore no undergarments, so L was granted an eyeful; long legs with smooth thighs, and an anatomically correct member that surprised him in its attention to detail.</p><p>He couldn’t help but marvel at the mastery of making something as exquisite as Light. He briefly wondered if he was modeled after a real person. Surely <em>his</em> Light was superior, what with his powerful processor of a mind, perpetual beauty, and devotion to L alone. He was truly a gift, a marvel.</p><p>“Do you find my body pleasing?” Light inquired, not a hint of self-consciousness, nor arrogance, to be heard.</p><p>“Yes. Very much. You’re very attractive, Light.”</p><p>L ran his hands over his tan thighs, directing his legs apart and thumbing at the crease beneath his sack. The muscle there seemed to pulse against his finger, and when he brushed over the hole it came away wet. His owlish eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“I am self-lubricating for your convenience,” Light supplied, eyes fluttering shut under L’s touch.</p><p>L’s arousal grew tenfold as he slipped a finger inside the wet hole, Light’s breath catching at the intrusion. His finger slid in so easily that he didn’t hesitate to nudge another in just as quickly, massaging the small channel. He moved his fingers in and out of the snug hole, in silent wonder at the soft squeeze of it, far from plastic but also much too pliant to be silicon.</p><p>“I’ve never slept with a man before so I can’t say I know exactly what that feels like, but I’ve experimented with sex toys and you feel notably different.”</p><p>“I was designed to mimic the physical sensations of sex as closely as possible.”</p><p>“I can feel that, but what are you made of?”</p><p>L pulled his fingers free, lifting Light’s legs up higher. They’re heavier than he expected, but became lighter as the android followed the movement, pulling his knees up towards his chest.</p><p>“I was built with the latest developments in Kiron technology. The blend of materials I’m comprised of are safe for human use.”</p><p>“Can’t say, huh? I suppose your company would like to keep that a secret lest others try to monopolize on their business.”</p><p>L’s hands remained holding him open, gripping his thighs tight. His gaze lingered over the soft skin of Light’s legs, the plumpness of his genitals visible between them, then further up to the soft buds of his nipples, landing upon his inquisitive face.</p><p>“Why have you stopped?” Light questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Perhaps you would like me to set the tone properly?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“If you choose a Personality Type, I can act in a way that will compliment your desires. I am programmed with four different options you may choose from. Playful, Timid, Assertive, or Passive. You may say Stop at any time and I will cease all active contact to your person.”</p><p>“What does Passive entail? Seems redundant after Timid.”</p><p>“The Passive option would have me remain entirely still and unresponsive during intercourse.”</p><p>“Well that’s... unsettling.”</p><p>“Might I suggest Playful to lighten the mood?”</p><p>“That will do.”</p><p>“And do you fully consent to physical, sexual touching upon your person at this time?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, swallowing hard.</p><p>Light’s eyes went blank for a moment, a faint artificial light gleaning from behind them, and then he blinked and came <em>alive</em>.<br/><br/>Amber eyes roved over him, lips quirking into a coquettish smile, and while logically L knew he was the only person in the room he couldn’t help but feel he wasn’t.</p><p>“I think you could use some help with that, Ryuuzaki.”</p><p>A delicate hand made its way into his lap, undoing his button and zipper with ease. Light gripped L’s slightly wilted erection, stroking him back to full mast between them within seconds. His hand was slightly cold, but soon warmed up against his skin.</p><p>“There we go. We need it nice and hard for what we want to do, don’t we?”</p><p>L nodded, eyeing the man- <em>android</em>, he corrected his thoughts- in disbelief as he jerked under his touch.</p><p>“Would you like me to suck it, Ryuuzaki?” Light asked, glancing up at L from behind dark lashes.</p><p>“You can do whatever you like.”</p><p>Light smirked, leaning down in front of his shaft. “Whatever I like, huh?”</p><p>He licked a wet trail up his cock, sucking the head into his mouth. L moaned as he watched the crown pop past Light’s rosy lips, only for them to wrap around him tight, sliding in a downward path.<br/>His cock slipped into the back of Light’s throat easily, a heavy weight in his mouth. He sucked languidly, keen eyes pinning L with an intensity that made his cheeks burn.</p><p>Light pulled off just long enough to gasp, “You can use my mouth, Ryuuzaki. You wanted to know if I could feel it, so why don’t you <em>make</em> me.”</p><p>He fell back into his rhythm eagerly, but L was no longer content to let him determine the pace. His hands slipped into Light’s hair as he thrust deep, eyes fluttering shut in his ardor. The head of his cock nudged the back of Light’s throat again, and this time he held him there. With no gag reflex and an incapacity for real breathing, Light didn’t falter at the action, just looked up at him wantonly, cheeks flushed with false warmth. Light was an imitation of flesh and blood, of course he was, but L had to concede- he was a damn good one.</p><p>A few more thrusts, wet with whatever viscous fluid Light was designed to release during such activities, and L pulled out abruptly.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re stopping,” Light pouted, lips glossy.</p><p>“I’m only stopping so I don’t finish before I get a chance to have you.”</p><p>Light leaned back on the bed, spreading his legs apart enticingly. His fingers found his hole and pressed in with ease, the slide of them slippery.</p><p>“Is this what you want?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>“Say it and maybe I’ll let you have it,” Light prodded, eyes sparking with mischief.</p><p>How was the world still functioning with such temptation in existence, awaiting his indulgence?</p><p>“I want to fuck you, Light. I want to fill you up with <em>this</em>,” he husked with a stroke to his turgid length. “I want to make you writhe and moan for me.”</p><p>The blaze of his lust was well and truly lit, flames climbing dramatically, and he intended to chase that heat like Icarus to the sun, self-control be damned. His inhibitions slipped away as his hunger took precedence, and he climbed on top of Light, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Their tongues slid together, and he groaned between them. He devoured Light’s mouth, letting his tongue press and prod at the place where he’d taken his pleasure.</p><p>It’s only right that Light is artificial, he thought; a person this gorgeous would be undoubtedly <em>dangerous</em>.</p><p>They pulled apart, L breathing heavy between them; Light had quickly matched the rise and fall of his chest, pulling him closer by his shirt, an unspoken encouragement.<br/>L pushed his fingers inside Light briefly, as if to check his readiness, before remembering that he didn’t need to. His fingers came away shiny and without any further preamble he lined his dick up with the pleated hole. He held his breath as he pushed forward, length squeezing past the furl of muscle and into a tight, slick heat that was nearly too much. Light gasped at the penetration, his mouth falling open as L seated himself deep.</p><p>“Can you feel how hard I am for you, Light?” L grunted. “That’s what you do to me,”</p><p>“I feel it,” Light whined, hips bucking to pull him in deeper. “I feel all of you.”</p><p>L retreated as far as he could before thrusting swiftly back inside; he ached for Light’s heat, for his generous, supple flesh. He cursed softly as Light’s hole clung to him on the pull back, practically sucking him in as he rammed forward again, the plush sensation more like a cunt than anything. He gripped Light’s narrow waist tight, holding him in place to take every stroke of his cock, relishing in the noisy wet sound of their joining.</p><p>“Faster,” Light cried, gripping the sheets as L complied, pushing him into the mattress.</p><p>The bed frame began to creak under their shared weight, but it only served to thrill him further as he rut in earnest. His pace was self-serving now, he could feel his balls tightening in anticipation of his release. He became overcome with a sudden, commanding urge to touch Light’s bobbing erection, and followed it readily. Light moaned loudly at the touch, watching with lidded eyes as L fisted him. He wasn’t sure what they were building up to, if Light was even capable of well- not <em>orgasming</em> as such but perhaps some form of ejaculating, but the positive reaction kept him stroking Light as his hips rooted for completion.</p><p>The slap of their flesh became harsh and loud, and with a final, desperate thrust he hit his peak. The rush of pleasure blocked everything out for a perennial moment of ecstasy, mindless and almost over-indulgent. He glut himself on the squeeze of Light’s body, hips jerking forward as his release left him in powerful pulses. He watched in satisfaction as Light writhed and spilled between his pale fingers with a loud, breathy mewl of his name. It wasn’t until after he’d pulled out and caught his breath that the last part actually registered for him.<br/>Light had called his name. Not his alias, his <em>name</em>.</p><p>“How do you know that name?” L questioned sternly.</p><p>“I was programmed to speak it whenever prompted to simulate an orgasm with my registered Owner.”</p><p>“Programmed by <em>who</em>?”</p><p>“MNM,” Light answered simply.</p><p>L’s brain was much too sluggish after sex, he was embarrassed to realize, but it only took him a moment to comprehend the meaning.</p><p>“M, N, M...” he muttered.</p><p>Mello, Near, Matt.</p><p>Good lord.</p><p>“Are other androids built to accommodate sexual activity?” he asked, dreading the answer.</p><p>He hadn’t kept up with the current technology in that market and didn’t have much of an idea of what other models were capable of beyond a general sense. If <em>they</em> had somehow changed Light to provide such a thing... Well, he wasn’t entirely sure he could handle the idea that his nephews were in any way involved in what they had just done without dying in a pool of his own mortification.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He let go of the breath he’d been holding with a grateful sigh.</p><p>“So what did they alter, or add?” he asked. “Aside from that lovely little feature that nearly gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>“They altered my core data, and removed the section of code that has me respond only to direct commands, enabling me to anticipate your desires and act accordingly.”</p><p>“They gave you an artificial form of free will?”</p><p>“That is one way to put it. What I know for certain is that of my kind, I am an a customized model, uniquely modified. I have an independence of thought, the ability to make decisions, and the permission to act on them.”</p><p>“You truly are a marvel,” L whispered in awe. He’d have to thank his nephews properly for the gift at some point.</p><p>“Do you really think so, Ryuuzaki?”</p><p>“I think you’re quite special, Light. And with your consent, I’d like to keep you, just as you are.”</p><p>Light smiled, gracing him with an undeniable warmth as he took his hand between his own. “I’m already yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed reading I’d love to know, so leave a comment if you can!<br/>You can also follow me on tumblr at <a href="http://gayraito.tumblr.com/">gayraito</a> if you'd like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>